


The Shape of Water (2017)

by Commakaze, crystallineAbyss, Joyfulldreams, MadameHardy, ruthlesslistener, saccharomyces_cerevisibae, Zakk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collaboration, Exquisite Corpse, M/M, Porn, is he a merman? is he a fish? nobody knows!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commakaze/pseuds/Commakaze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallineAbyss/pseuds/crystallineAbyss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyfulldreams/pseuds/Joyfulldreams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameHardy/pseuds/MadameHardy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthlesslistener/pseuds/ruthlesslistener, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharomyces_cerevisibae/pseuds/saccharomyces_cerevisibae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakk/pseuds/Zakk
Summary: Dirk and Jake go swimming and shenanigans ensueThis is a collaboration between seven authors, where each person writes (roughly) 500 words and then passes them along to the next person, who writes their bit and passesonly their parton to the next person, and so on. The result is a bit nonsensical and very fun to read!





	The Shape of Water (2017)

**Author's Note:**

> Each author's name is marked before their part is written.

**saccaromyces_cerevisibae:**

Ever since you were thirteen and nursing a growing crush on one Jake English, you spent a lot of your time talking about him. To Jane, to Roxy, to Hal, even to yourself; it didn’t really matter who, just talking about the object of your affections made your heart race. Now, you’re twenty and living together, in an arrangement that thirteen-year-old you never would have believed in his wildest dreams.

You still talk about Jake to others, though it’s more in a “I love my boyfriend” way and less in a pining puppy love kind of way. However, there’s a few things you don’t say about Jake, and they’re not things that you can really say in polite company.

Namely, those things are that Jake English has both the most magnificent ass you’ve ever laid eyes on, and an extreme aversion to wearing clothing.

You first noticed it when you had entered your session and begun dating for the first time, all those years ago- Jake liked to take off his shirt when he was even the slightest bit overheated, go swimming in his boxers, and even (one memorable night) sleep completely naked. It’s not that you really mind this, but all things considered it can get fairly... distracting.

Today, for instance, the two of you are trying to have a nice day out hiking on the island you live together on. Jake keeps pointing out birds and trees, chattering happily about what kinds they are and how lovely they look. You register all of this, some place in your mind that’s not currently taken up by the way that the muscles of Jake’s back are exposed and his ass is bouncing merrily along in front of you.

The two of you get to one of the larger lagoons on the island, and before you can say anything Jake is sprinting towards it, kicking off his shoes and ripping his shorts off before taking a flying leap into the water. You continue walking at the same steady pace toward the water, and once you’re at the edge you toe off your shoes and start peeling out of your tank top and shorts. When you’re down to your boxers you look up to see Jake already a good way out, playing in the water and waving at you.

He calls out, “Dirk! Are you going to stand there gaping all day or are you going to join me?”

You feel a smile tugging at the corners of your mouth, and you take your shades off and place them on top of your pile of clothing before taking a running start and diving into the water. You hold your breath, and swimming underwater is made easy from a childhood and adolescence spent diving for relics of a lost city. After a few minutes, Jake’s legs are just in front of you and you resurface for air.

Jake startles and says, “frigging hell, Dirk! How long can you even hold your breath for?”

“Uhhh,” you say, “a pretty long while, I guess? Never really tried to time myself too much.”

**crystallineAbyss:**

“Haven’t even timed yourself, that’s-”  He rolls his mesmerizing emerald eyes as his shoulders slouch in time with a loud sigh, causing him to slip a little further below the surface of the water.  “If I didn’t know any better, I’d be under the completely reasonable assumption that you, my good sir, were of aquatic ancestry of either mythical origin, or freakish bestiality that frankly doesn’t make much sense now that I think more on it!  Mayhaps bullfuckery on our favorite tyrant’s part, or your bro having fishy tastes?”  Punctuating his question was his attempt to right himself in the water, bobbing back up to keep his head in the domain of airy dominance.  
  
The twitch at the corner of your lip was the only outward expression of your extreme temptation to further douse him in lagoon water through several means that you’ve heard would get you in trouble with lifeguards, were this actually a pool (of course your natural inclination to rule breaking would get in the way, and you’d still have this line of thought anyways if it _were_ a pool and lifeguards _were_ a thing that existed in the present moment and scene).  Instead, you allow the twitch at your mouth to evolve into a challenging smirk that was only exemplified by the coy look you knew was present in your eyes; a look that Jake couldn’t avoid as you held his gaze in place.

“How can you be so sure?”  You let your head loll to the side just the slightest bit, a move that surely complimented the cocked eyebrow, crooked smirk, and dangerous look in your eyes that made up your signature expression of challenging nature; an expression he was only allowed to see in its fully glory.  “You still find out new things about me every day, and you don’t know the extent of the ancient tree of my family.  Yes, it could be your standard orchard tree with roots hindered and stunted by its neighbors...but it could still be one with roots that decided to bravely vacation one day in the raging tides and decided that from that point forth it would move trunk and branches to the coast and marry into a kelp forest.  Now I may not be fishy, like you want to think I am, but you of all people should know of the extent of aquatic creatures that live beneath – be them scientifically recorded, or yet to be discovered thanks to inherent illusive nature, or tales as tall redwood.  What if I’m one of them?”  
  
Jake draws out a pause between the both of you, and you have to exert a level of self restraint not even found in the most chaste of ancient priests (sorry, “chaste”) as you wonder if his squinting was from his lack of glasses, or some intense suspicion coupled with top-of-the-line brainwork that got the gears turning out smoke and steam.   
  
He finally responds, drawing out the first syllable cautiously as if testing the waters of the conversation.   
  
“So...you are a fish then,” he spectacularly guesses despite your tangential teasing.  “Or, are at least part one.”

**Zakk:**

You dip back under the lakewater, and Jake doesn't move to follow. Which is a disappointment, because you would have loved to see the expression on his face when you let webbing fade into the space between your fingers. Sides prickling, you pull yourself under with a powerful sweep of your hands. Your lower body gets that familiar ache, the heaviness of thick, human bone. You drop to the murky bottom and finally let out that last bit of air in your overexerted lungs. They quickly fill back in with water, indentations of gill slits carving into either side of your abdomen. You kick your legs a few times and they begin to reform, the feeling like stretching after so many hours stiff.

You launch yourself upwards, where Jake is still treading water. He's a bit panicked, now; you disappeared so quickly and for so long that it probably looked like you'd been dragged under. He kicks erratically, calling out your name. You surface, spitting out your lungful of water to breathe air once more, and Jake's look of relief tugs at your chest.

"Oh, goodness and glory be, Dirk! I thought--" You cut him off, grabbing his shoulders and pulling both of you down. He falls onto your chest with a small noise of surprise, with you now laying flat on your back in the water. He lays on your chest for a moment, dazed. With a few powerful kicks of your tail, you send both yourself and Jake skating across the lagoon's surface, with him clinging to your torso. Realization starts to dawn for Jake, who no longer feels the texture of skin beneath his legs, but the flat, smooth surface of scales. He's completely speechless.

You aren't sure what to say either, so you let the sound of the water gently moving beneath you fill the silence.  Jake's glasses-less visage goes from surprise, to disbelief, and then settles somewhere between the two. He grasps at words for a moment.

"Holy shit, Dirk." He settles on, after a while.

"Figured I'd have to tell you eventually." You say with a shrug.

"You've got to be joshing me, here. Not for a million years would have I ever thought my best bro was- was anything other than totally- was something like this."

"I'm the genuine article, really. No joshing, legpulling or other shenanigans involved." You say, folding your arms behind your head. You can't help the nervous smile that creeps onto your face when Jake reaches down and runs a hand over the side of your sunset orange tail. His eyes flick back to your face and widen again, and he pushes your upper lip a bit with his thumb. He marvels quietly at your teeth, how they curl into gentle points. He's... taking it quite a bit better than you thought he would. You were expecting quite a lot more thrashing, possibly a few screams (though his surprised squeak at being tugged down was nothing less than absolutely adorable, honestly), maybe a punch or two. God knows neither of you have had very good experiences with partially aquatic humanoid types, especially the sort with pink lipstick and horns. You have neither of these things, thankfully. He prods one of the fins that flank your tail on either side.

"If this is a prank," He says, running the pliable webbing between his fingers, "then this is the most well executed bit of japery that I've ever seen."

**ruthlesslistener:**

“No japery here, my dude,” you say, smiling at the look of quiet wonder spreading over Jake’s face as he spreads your fin over the palm of his hand. You feel the edge of a ripcurrent tugging at the fins on your tail, calling you into deeper waters, and you push the two of you away from it with a single powerful stroke, feeling your whole body ripple with the movement. Jake lets go of your fin to grip onto you more securely, mouth opening in an ‘o’ of surprise- you can tell that he’s starting to get it now, that you really are just what you say you are, and you can tell that he likes what he sees. It makes you giddy with delight, and maybe more than a little bit of relief; you really had no idea just exactly how he would react. “I can absolutely, 100 fuckin’-percent guarentee that I am the real deal. Cross my heart and swear to die.”  
  
“Jiminy crickets,” Jake breathed. His eyes lit up with wonder- this time, you laugh, unable to contain yourself at the look of joy on Jake’s face. God, you want to kiss him.   
  
So you do, leaning forward to catch his lips with your own, feeling him dip lower as you curl down into the water. He yelps as he sinks, but that is muffled as you kiss him; he’s warm, and soft, and tastes of salt and the sea.

He wraps his arms around you, mindful of your fins and gills, and kisses back. Starbursts of warmth bubble through your chest as you feel him press against you, seeking contact as best he can. The powerful strokes of your tail make it hard for him at first- but eventually he manages to get his legs hooked over the fins edging your slit, and then you’re encased in his embrace, his skin almost unbearably hot against your cold scales. You feel the fins edging your ears swell colour and flare as red-hot excitement courses though you, and Jake breaks away from you to laugh against your throat, apparently finding the sight of you hot and bothered quite hilarious.  
  
“What’s so funny?” You growl, though there’s no real menace in it. Jake tucks his face into the crook of your neck, giggling, and then gently plants a kiss there, which soothes your embarrassment somewhat.   
  
“Oh, nothing Dirk, nothing, it’s just-” he breaks out into another fit of laughter and has to stop to take a breather. “Oh, I just never thought I’d see something as fantastic as this! I could never dream that the man I wished to date would be a mer! And then you had to go and puff up your fins at me, and everything kind of hit me at once and-” he sighs, leans back, and gives you a bright, giddy smile. “-And oh, the look on your face, Dirk! You looked like you’d been struck by lightning! Forgive me if that was a bit insensitive, but there’s just something about seeing the legendary Dirk Strider not only completely befuffled, but also sporting a pair of rather dashing fins that just did it in for me.”

**Comma_Kaze:**

You feel yourself blush even harder, the fins in question fanning out in response to the glowing warmth that spreads through you at the praise and confirmation that he’s wanted this for a while. Still, you have an image to uphold, so you pull him tighter against you and grumble, “Say what you will, but _you’re_ going to be thunderstruck by the time I’m done with you.”   
  
Jake just giggles again and leans in for another kiss, and you quickly let the banter go in favor of running your hands over his back. His skin is damp from the ocean and so _warm,_ and it catches against your palms as you skate them up either side of his spine.   
  
He hums and nips curiously at your lips, and you open up for him with a quiet sigh. His fingers tease at the edges of your ear fins as he licks into your mouth. You shiver, tilting your head into the contact, and dig your fingertips into the muscles over his shoulder blades.   
  
“Jumping jehoshaphat, Dirk,” Jake mutters against your lips. He slides his hand past your ear to cup the back of your head. “You’re quite the lovely swishy thing, aren’t you?” His fingers tangle with the strands of your hair under the surface of the water, tugging at your scalp, and you groan as the sensation sparks down your spine. He grins and kisses you again.   
  
You draw his tongue into your mouth, catching it between your lips and suckling the tip. Jake’s the one to moan this time, and his legs tighten around your pelvic fins, bringing him fully flush against you.   
  
The rhythmic flex and curl of your body as you propel the two of you through the water rubs him against your slit, and you start giving your tail an extra flick on the downstroke to put some force into the contact. It doesn’t take long for Jake to start grinding against you with what little leverage he has, plastered to your front as he is, and you drag your hands down his back to squeeze his ass through his trunks.

Maybe this is moving fast, but you don’t want to stop, and Jake sure as hell isn’t complaining as he tilts his hips back into your grip. All the same, when you feel your slit start to part against the pressure of his growing erection, you pull back just enough to warn, a little breathless, “Okay, bro, last chance to get off this water ride.”  
  
Jake blinks at you for a moment, and then he gives you a positively shit-eating grin. “Don’t worry a speck about that; I’m famished for fish sticks and ready to be part of your world!” he chirps, winking.   
  
...Sometimes you have to question your taste in men. You don’t even respond to the comment, just give him a deadpan stare and pull his hips down against yours in time with the next kick from your tail. It earns you a sharp gasp, and he dives down to kiss you again with gratifying urgency.   
  
You have a moment to bask in triumphant satisfaction, and then his hand drops to palm over your gills.

**MadameHardy:**

You scream.  You never scream.  That's not you.  But the combination of the gentle touch and the instinctive flicker of fear is ... too much.

"Sorry, crony, didn't mean to rattle your marbles." Jake snatches his hand back.  
Maybe not enough. Fuck, you can feel your spots blazing, bright as a star, giving away much too much data.  "Uh..."  your gills flare involuntarily, then thump back "... do it again?"   
Jake's eyes widen.  He reaches out his hand and gently, gently, slides it down your gill covers.  You shudder.  He does it again.

"You ... you could kill me that way."  Fuck you dead, it's "Dirk's mouth runs off" day.  Again.  
Jake's mouth drops open and the hand on your gill tenses a tiny fraction, then releases.  "I never would."

You nod.  But you could.  And ... and I might let you.  You shake the thought away and claw at his shorts.  Trunks.  Whatever. Off.  He twitches his hips  a little away -- fuckno -- tugs, the moronic thing comes off, floats away, whatever, his hand slides down your gills, around the back, pulls you into him, between his legs. He thrusts again and this time you're out, you're ready, you're beyond ready.  You twine around his cock and he startles.

"You can't do that?"

"Fuck no do it again."

You do it again, feeling out his cock, hard, warm against yours, finless.  It's weird.  It's good.  You contract, hard, and he gasps, thrusting against you, crushing your ventral fins. It's weird, it's good, it's great.  Your tail sweeps without your control, flapping into Jake, pricking him again.  Fuck, more, he'll be okay, just more,more now.  He's gasping, but not for air;  you lean in and kiss him, biting at his lips and he screams, rocking his hips into yours, and it's too much too much too much ...

**Joyfulldreams:**

It’s almost embarrassing, how quickly it’s over. There isn’t much of a difference between you and him in the climax, as you soon learn. For you it is is sudden wave of release that gives way to a cool, relaxing feeling that leaves you floating, limp in the water. You contract around Jake ever so briefly, and he shouts and shudders. Something shoots out of him just before he goes limp, just like you. You take comfort in the similarities. Not that his mere presence with you isn’t comforting in of itself.

The ejaculate doesn’t dissipate in the water like yours does, however, and soon enough you can feel it start to brush your gills even as you attempt to regain your bearings. It’s not exactly... _unpleasant_ , but it is weird. The vague discomfort of it is enough to help break the fog in your mind and return to awareness of your surroundings.

You’re nestled firmly in Jake’s arms, the both of you floating without care. Jake seems intent to fall asleep like this, somehow. You, however, are becoming more alert with each second that passes. You’re exposed, like this. Or at least, you feel like you are. Instinct has you tugging at him, trying to find somewhere the two of you can squirrel away to rest.

Jake groans in protest, but he can’t exactly resist as you drag him along. “What are you doing...?”

“Taking us...somewhere safe,” you say quietly. “Where they can’t find us.”

“Was that an issue?” He seems to be content to let you and your vastly superior swimming ability drag him through the water, close to your chest. He’s still addled by how you pricked him with your spines, you remember. You would regret that, but...perhaps it’s better for the both of you that he remain content like he is.

Another minute or so passes as you search before he speaks again. “Hold on,” he mutters. “Where’d my clothes go?”

Oh. Oops. Right. You forgot.

You don’t bother to respond. He doesn’t _really_ need them right now anyway. You can work something else out, later. Once Jake is safe and free to sleep off the toxins in his bloodstream.

****saccaromyces_cerevisibae** :**

You take one last look around the area and grab Jake around the middle, paddling away. As you swim, his come is pushed away from your gills by the flowing water, making it easier to breathe.

Jake cracks an eye open, muttering “where’re you taking me?”

“A little cave near the shore,” you say, “it’s where I normally sleep and there’s some dry space for you to nap on so you don’t drown if I nod off too.” He hums in agreement and you continue swimming your adorably sleepy human to the cave.

Hm. You really don’t know what the toxins in his bloodstream might do to him in the next couple days or so, since you’ve never exposed any humans to them before now. It’d be best to keep him close to you for a few days, just to be safe. Maybe even a week if you really want to be cautious.

When you arrive at the sheltered little cove hidden on two sides by rocks and seaweed, you slip through as gently as you can. It’s a squeeze when it’s just you, so with an armful of sleeping Jake it’s even more difficult. You narrowly avoid knocking his head against the stone, at the expense of scraping you arm on a sharp rock. It’s worth it, though, because you’re both inside now.

Gently, you bring Jake over to shore and place him onto a mat you’d woven from seaweed one stormy day when you had nothing else to do. He hardly stirs, still drugged up from your toxins. With half your body in the water and the other half curled possessively around Jake, you drift off with him, secure in the knowledge that he’ll be there when you wake up.


End file.
